


Mr. Cody

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [13]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mai Tai, Marriage, Sharing Clothes, South Africa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Adrian, Deran, & some life changing decisions.





	1. Mai Tai.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be nine individual stories, but I couldn't help myself, and made them one multi-chapter story. There are a few more stories in this series after this, so I'm not quite done with the HEA & fluff yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading

  
Adrian hates surprises. Deran knows this. So naturally, for his 30th birthday, he throws him a surprise party at The Drop. Getting him here, under the guise of a freaked out text  _ “Adrian there’s water everywhere. Need your help! _ ” was the best part.   
  
He hears the lock turn on the bar’s front door, and then Adrian’s shout of “Deran!” and he flicks on the lights.    
  
“Surprise!” shouts everyone. His brothers, their friends, even Jess, who was able to get a sitter.    
  
Adrian is stock still. Then he smiles and laughs. He almost looks bashful. Everyone is cheering, but Adrian’s eyes are scanning the room. They finally land on Deran, who smiles back and raises the beer he’s holding in his direction. So similar to the last time he did that. But so different, too.    
  
He sees Adrian stop and greet everybody before finally making his way to Deran.    
  
“Hi," he says, breathless, to Deran.   
  
Deran doesn’t waste anytime and pulls him into a bruising kiss. When they break apart Deran just whispers “Happy birthday” against his lips.    
  


Adrian smiles “You didn’t have to do this," he says to Deran.    
  
“I know," Deran says simply. Adrian chuckles.    
  
“This better not be my only present," Adrian says. Cheeky bastard.

  
“Yeah yeah, it’s not. Go mingle," Deran says, pushing him back towards the group of people. “I didn’t shut the bar down for nothing," Deran says laughing.    
  
That has Adrian smiling while shaking his head.    
  


Deran’s glad to see Adrian laughing again. Smiling again. It was tough there for a while, after everything. Ever the optimist, his boyfriend. He smiles into his beer, just as Craig walks up to him.

 

“Can’t believe you were actually able to surprise him,” Craig says as he grabs his own beer.

 

“I know,” Deran says, “He really had no idea.”

 

“Can’t believe you’re both finally thirty,” Craig laughs. Deran shoves him and goes back to drinking his beer. Content to watch Adrian talking to all of their friends. 

  
**~~~**

 

When they finally make it home, Adrian is bouncing. Deran would’ve thought the long day at work and the party would’ve tired him out, but no, he’s still going. Like the Energizer Bunny. 

  
“Why are you so wound up?" Deran asks him as he grabs them both water.    
  
“Just waiting for my present," Adrian answers. Deran laughs. “Okay, okay," Deran says. He walks them both into the bedroom. He’s nervous. He knows there’s nothing to be nervous about, but, there’s so much tied to this gift. He’s not sure how it’ll be received.    
  
He walks to his nightstand and pulls out a card. He hands it to Adrian.    
  
“A card?" Adrian deadpans. Never let anyone tell you Adrian isn’t blunt when he’s been drinking.    
  
“Open it, asshole," Deran says back. 

  
Adrian opens the card, and two pieces of paper fall out. He picks them up and looks them over. Eyes going wide at the realization of what they are.   
  
“South Africa?" Adrian asks, dazed. Deran doesn’t have to say what they’re both thinking. That the last time they talked about going to South Africa was before everything went down. That this would be a do over. That they’d get to do it right this time. Sort of like them.    
  


“Yeah," Deran breathes, “If that’s okay?" he says, a little unsure now.   
  
Adrian looks at him for a second, before breaking into a beautiful smile. Deran releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.    
  
“Yeah," Adrian says, then cuts right to the chase, “But we’re both sitting first class.”    
  
Deran laughs as he grabs Adrian by the back of the neck and kisses him, hard. As they’re tumbling into bed, he breaks the kiss for just of moment, and says, “I’ll even spring and get you a Mai Tai," Deran jokes.    
  
“You better," Adrian says back. Deran just laughs. He pulls Adrian to him, now that they’re finally naked, “I will," he promises and continues kissing him.    
  
It’s not just a promise for this vacation, they both realize, it’s a promise for them.    
  
  



	2. Old Habits.

Adrian is sick. And Deran is hovering. “Maybe I shouldn’t go in tonight," Deran says to Adrian. Again. For the fifth time.  Because Adrian is stubborn, sick and lying on the couch covered by a blanket. Tissues next to him on the coffee table.    
  
“I’m fine," he tells Deran, while shivering. So, maybe not fine.  He hates being sick. 

  
Deran touches the back of his hand to his forehead, “You’re burning up," he says to Adrian.    
  
“I just took medicine. Go, I’ll be fine," Adrian insists, or tries too. He sounds like he has a frog in his throat. Even talking hurts.   
  
“You’re not fine. You’re shivering," Deran says back, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Asshole. Go to work," Adrian says.    
  
“Fine," Deran sighs dramatically, “There’s leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry," he says.    
  
That makes Adrian’s stomach revolt. He puts a hand on it, “Maybe no food yet," Adrian says, a little green.    
  
Deran gives him a _ look _ . “Okay. Call me if you need anything," Deran says, as he leans up from where he’s crouched on the floor, and kisses Adrian on the forehead. “I’ll see ya later," Deran says.    
  
“Mmm," Adrian mumbles, already feeling the affects of the cold medicine sending him to sleep.    
  
**~~~**

 

He wakes up a few hours later and only has a second to register that he’s about to lose the little food in his stomach before he’s up and running. He barely makes it to the bathroom before he’s leaning over the toilet.    
  
“Hey," Deran says, appearing out of nowhere and rubbing a hand down his back. The soothing motion helps,  _ a little _ .

 

“Ugh. Sorry," Adrian says as he lands,  _ hard, _ on the bathroom floor. “When did you get home?" he asks Deran.    
  
“Right about the time you were trying to win a gold medal sprinting to the bathroom," Deran jokes.    
  
“Oh," Adrian says, voice tired.   
  
“Think you’re done?" Deran asks.    
  
“Yeah. Hope so. Man, I hate being sick," Adrian says. He takes Deran’s offered hand and stands on shaky legs.    
  
“Let me brush my teeth. Sorry, this is gross," Adrian says back to Deran.    
  
“I’ll get you some ginger ale," Deran says as he turns to walk to the kitchen.    
  
“Thanks," Adrian responds. He really does hate being sick. And he hates that he’s making Deran look after him. Burdening him. Even though they’re in such a good place, old habits are hard to break. 

 

Deran returns and hands him the glass as he leans against the door jamb. “You’re thinking to hard," Deran tells him. At Adrian’s look he says, “You’d do the same for me."   
  
Adrian just raises an eyebrow at him, “How did you?" he doesn’t even finish the sentence before Deran is responding, “I know you," he says firmly. 

  
Yeah, he does. Even in his half delirious state he knows that.    
  
Deran’s eyes soften. “C’mon, let’s go to bed," he says as he pulls Adrian towards their bed.   
  
“I don’t want to get you sick. I’ll just stay on the couch," Adrian says.   
  
“No you won’t. C’mon you’ll be closer to the bathroom this way," Deran jokes.    
  
Adrian’s not so sure, but their bed is comfy and he really hates sleeping without Deran. Decision made.   
  
“Yeah okay," Adrian says, as Deran pulls the covers down and gets him get comfy. “It is so  _ not  _ my fault if you get sick," Adrian states.    
  
“I’ll be fine," Deran assures him.    
  
“If you say so, cause I feel like shit," Adrian says.    
  
He feels Deran wrap his arms around him, “Go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning," Deran whispers as he kisses him behind his ear. 

  
“Thank you," Adrian says as he falls asleep.   
  
**~~~**

 

When he wakes up in the morning, he’s surprised that he actually feels better. Still stuffy but not nauseous and his throat doesn’t hurt.  _ Must’ve been a 24 hour bug, _ he thinks.    
  
That’s when he notices Deran’s not in bed. It takes a second to figure out that he’s in the bathroom. Adrian gets up and walks to the doorway to find Deran leaning over the toilet losing his dinner from the night before.    
  
“Told you so," Adrian says.    
  
“Fuck you," Deran retorts. Then groans. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt this bad?” Deran whines.    
  
“I tried," Adrian reasons. His resolve only lasts a second before he’s saying, “Lay back down. I’ll grab the medicine."    
  
Deran’s completely covered up to his neck in their comforter when he returns. Wrapped up like a burrito. It makes him laugh. “Cute, here take this," Adrian says, and hands him the medicine.   
  
“Thank you," Deran says. He must be feeling pretty bad, if his “cute” comment doesn’t even get a smart ass response.    
  
He shrugs. “In sickness and in health," Adrian says, pleased.

 

“That sounds an awful lot like marriage, Mr. Dolan. You proposing?" Deran jokes.   
  
“Not yet," Adrian says, without missing a beat. That has Deran laughing, which eventually turns into a coughing fit. He groans.

  
“Go to sleep," Adrian says. He’s smiling as he leans down to kiss Deran on the forehead, the tables turned from yesterday.   
  
He thinks old habits might be hard to break, but so worth it.    
  
  



	3. Perfect Fit.

Adrian was nervous. Deran was oblivious.  _ For the better _ , thought Adrian. He had been sneaking out of their bed earlier than usual, so as to not wake Deran. Feigning going to the library on campus to study. He just knew that if he spent their typical lazy mornings in bed with Deran he would slip up. He has it all planned out in his head, he just has to make it until Sunday.

  
**~~~**   
  
It was finally Sunday, and The Drop closed early. Deran figured he could get home, cook dinner, and hope Adrian would grace their home with his presence. He felt like something was off, but he chalked it up to being tired. He walked in and put his keys down. There was soft music playing and he could hear the waves. Odd, he was the last one out this morning and there definitely wasn’t music playing.   
  


He kept walking and sure enough the patio was lit up and the doors were open. Adrian was there, staring out at the surf. It made quite the image. Adrian standing there, hands in his pockets, with his brownish red hair mixing with the reds and oranges of the sunset. He snapped a picture with his phone.   
  
That’s when he noticed it. The patio table was set and it looked like dinner was ready. He hoped it was takeout. Adrian was marginally better in the kitchen. But grilled cheese was his specialty. He chuckled quietly to himself.  _ Not the time. _ He walked outside.    
  
“Adrian,” he said quietly, so he didn’t startle him. “What’s all this?” he asked.    
  
Adrian turned, and he sucked in a breath. Adrian was wearing a fitted black suit, minus the tie. He had never looked more handsome. “Hi," he said shyly.   
  


“What’s going on?" Deran asked. More than a little curious now.    
  
Adrian came to him, leaned down and kissed him. Deran let himself get lost in the kiss, until Adrian pulled back.    
  
“Deran I.. ," he stuttered, paused, unable to get the words out.    
  
“What?" Deran asked. “What’s going on, Adrian? Not that I don’t mind this, but can you please just tell me what’s…”   
  
“I love you," Adrian rushed out, interrupting him. “Shit," he then whispered to himself.   
  


Deran was frozen in place. He knew, of course, that he loved Adrian. Had loved Adrian, for as long as he could remember. But, even after all these years, they had never said the words to one another.    
  
“Adrian...," he began.    
  
“No," Adrian said, “Let me get this out. I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers. You were my first... _ everything _ . We’ve been through so much together, and I truly could not imagine my life without you. You’re my best friend. And I had this whole thing planned, and I almost caved, so many times, this past week. And I know I’ve been running off, and I know I’ve been keeping secrets, but I knew if I was around you then I would’ve just blurted it out," Adrian finished, winded.    
  
Deran didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think saying “I love you” to each other was something that required all this secrecy but Adrian seemed so serious, he wasn’t going to judge.    
  
“Deran?" Adrian questioned, which knocked Deran out of his trance.    
  
“Deran, I..," Adrian began again.    
  
“I love you, too," Deran interrupted.    
  
Adrian smiled and it reached his eyes. He leaned closer and Deran kissed him.    
  
“Good, that makes this easier," Adrian said. And then he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. And when he opened the box, and Deran saw the ring inside, his mouth dropped open. 

  
“Deran Cody, will you marry me?" Adrian asked.    
  
It took a second for Deran to register what was happening, but when he did, his answer, the  _ only  _ answer, was “Yes”.    
  
Adrian laughed, stood up, and kissed him. Hard. It took his breath away. He was feeling so free, so happy, that he picked Adrian up, still kissing him, and spun him around. They finally broke their kiss for air, and Deran was still in shock. He shook his head. Happy tears falling down both their cheeks.    
  
“So this is why you’ve been acting weird all week, you didn’t want to suddenly blurt out,  _ will you marry me _ ," Deran teased.    
  
“Pretty much," Adrian replied cheekily.    
  
“I do you know, love you. So much," Deran said, as he leaned his forehead on Adrian’s. 

  
Adrian smiled at him and kissed him lightly. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on Deran’s ring finger. “Perfect fit," Deran said, in awe.    
  
“It is, isn’t it," Adrian said back, with just as much wonder.

  
  



	4. Best Man.

He was sitting in the back room of The Drop, biting his nails waiting for Craig, when Craig walked in.    
  
“Bro," Craig said, “You will not  _ believe _ what just happened."    
  
“What?" Deran asks, only half paying attention.    
  
“I think I finally convinced Heather to give me her number!" Deran just nods his head. He knows he should care that Craig is trying to sleep with one of the bartenders. But, he’s freaking out.   
  
Craig notices, “Dude, what’s with you?"    
  
“Huh. Nothing," Deran says, as he finally looks at Craig and drops the hand he was biting.    
  
He was nervous. He didn’t know how Craig would react. How anyone would react, really. This was uncharted territory for him. Letting people into his feelings, who weren’t Adrian.    
  
But, this was Craig.    
  
“Actually. I have some news," Deran said.   
  
“Yeah?" Craig asks.   
  
“Mmm," Deran says.    
  
“Well, spit it out dude," Craig says.    
  
He tries, but the words get caught in his throat, so he just starts fiddling with the ring on his ring finger. It takes Craig a minute to realize what he’s doing, but when he does... “Bro! Is that what I think it is?!" 

  
Deran just shrugs.    
  
“Tell me you two did not get married. I will be so pissed if I didn’t get an invite!" Craig says. Pointing a finger at him.   
  
Deran smiles. “Not married. Yet. He proposed yesterday," Deran explains.   
  
Craig gives him a c’mon look, “Well?".   
  
“I said yes," Deran deadpans.   
  
“Obviously dipshit. I meant tell me what happened!" Craig says smiling.   
  
So he does. Sparing him some of the more intimate details of the rest of their night. Although he’s tempted to share just to rile Craig up. When he’s done, Craig is smiling.   
  


“Good for you man. Wow, my little brother’s getting married. Congrats," he says and pulls Deran up into a hug.    
  
“Thanks man," Deran says back.    
  
Just then, Adrian walks through the back door. “Interrupting something?" he jokes.    
  
“Dude. You’re making an honest man out of him. Took you long enough," Craig says as he pulls Adrian into an even tighter hug.    
  


Adrian laughs, but Deran can see that he’s pleased. They make eye contact and smile.    
  
“Alright, let him go," Deran jokes to Craig, who finally releases his gorilla like hold on Adrian.   
  
“Bro. I better be your best man," Craig deadpans.    
  
They all laugh. “Of course," Deran responds.    
  
He looks to the two people he loves most in the world, and yeah, maybe it’s not so bad.


	5. Sharing is caring.

“Is that my shirt?” Adrian asks him as he’s getting ready to head to The Drop.    
  
He looks down, rubs his hands down the front of it and says, “Mayyyybe." So he liked to wear Adrian’s clothes, sue him.   
  


He also liked it,  _ really _ liked it, when Adrian wore his. He would deny it to anyone who asked, but there may or may not be a reason he always wore his clothes a little too big. Not his fault his fiancé had so many muscles. 

 

Adrian just chuckles at him, “Okay," he says.   
  
“What?" Deran asks, suddenly self conscious.  
  
“Nothing," Adrian replies, while coming over to kiss him, “I like it."   
  
_So not the only one then. Good to know._   
  
Deran just smiles, like the cat that got the canary. “Good," he says back.   
  
Adrian chuckles, kisses him goodbye and says, “I’ll come by later, you can make me dinner."   
  
“Deal," Deran says back and heads to The Drop.   
  
When he pulls up, he sees Pope by the front door. He groans, nothing good ever comes from Pope stopping by.  
  
“Hey man," he says to Pope, as he unlocks the front door.   
  
Pope just stares at him, but follows him inside. “Nice shirt.” Deran can’t help it, he blushes. 

  
“That’s convenient," Pope deadpans. Deran would ask him to elaborate, but he knows what he means. He decides to ask what’s on his mind instead, “So what’s up man?” Deran asks him.    
  
“Nothing. Heard some stuff," Pope says cryptically. Deran groans, internally this time. He hates Pope’s riddles.    
  
“Dude," Deran says, “What did you hear?”   
  
Pope just stares at him, in his very Pope like stare, and then he looks down towards Deran’s left hand. Oh, huh, yeah, he doesn’t know why he didn’t tell Pope yet, probably because it had only been two days and Deran hated talking about himself.   
  
“Oh, uh yeah, guess Craig said something," Deran surmises.    
  
“He did," Pope says back. And then he does the most  _ unlike _ Pope thing Deran has ever witnessed him do. He hugged him. Deran was frozen in shock, but eventually hugged him back. This was weird.   
  


“Happy for you," Pope says.    
  
“Thanks man," Deran says, still a little bit in shock.    
  
“Adrian’s good people," Pope says back. Deran can’t help it, he smiles.    
  
“Yeah, he is," Deran agrees.    
  
“Better than we ever were. Always wondered what he saw in you," Pope says, very matter of factly.    
  
“Me too, dude," Deran laughs. And he really did mean that. Adrian was too good for him, but he thinks that lately he’s been better. Been doing better, for Adrian.    
  
“Good," Pope says. He thinks this is Pope’s brotherly way of saying “Don’t fuck it up."    
  
“Try keeping him away from Smurf," Pope says again, more serious. He doesn’t know what happened recently to make Pope so much more angry at her, but he thinks, that he doesn’t really want to know.    
  
“Always have man," Deran says back. Or, he’s always tried. She was there, between them, for a while, like a knife. But, they’ve learned to navigate their life, with all its issues, better.    
  
“So do you always share clothes?" Pope asks. Seemingly out of the blue. The serious moment broken as Deran laughs again. Leave it to Pope to flip flop a conversation so efficiently.    
  
“And other things," Deran says back, laughing. He can’t help it. He’s always enjoyed riling Pope up.    
  
“Dude," Pope says back. Face twisted in a grimace. Deran smirks.    
  
“Don’t know how he puts up with you," Pope says again. Hint of a smile playing at his lips.    
  
“No clue," Deran says back, shaking his head. Although, he’s grateful he does. He takes a look down at the shirt again. He smiles. Yeah, he’s grateful he does.    
  



	6. Doing.

Deran hated going to Smurf’s.  _ Hated _ it. But it was a necessary evil. Keeping the peace or whatever. She genuinely left them alone, so long as they came to dinner once a month.    
  
“Quit it," Adrian says as he puts a hand on his knee, “It’s just a couple of hours."    
  
Right. Deran still hates it. He sighs and continues driving. Thankful for Adrian’s warm hand.    
  
When they finally pull into Smurf’s he can feel the tension come back, to his shoulders, to his heart.    
  
“Hey," Adrian says, “Look at me."    
  
Deran does, and is met with the most beautiful blue eyes. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the fact that he gets to look at them everyday.    
  
“Yeah. There you are. C’mon," he kisses Deran once and walks towards the pool. 

  
It seems like they’re the first ones there. The table is set but no one is around. Smurf must hear them, because she walks out, or  _ floats, _ he thinks. Always has.    
  
“Adrian," she says as she tilts her head in greeting.    
  
“Smurf," he responds and sits down.    
  
Then, she’s in front of him, arms open to hug him. “Hey baby," she says.   
  
“Hey," he says back as he leans down to hug her.    
  
Craig finally makes an appearance, carrying beers for everyone. Thank god.    
  
He hands one to Adrian and starts to hand one to Deran. Only when Deran reaches out, his left arm is grabbed. And pulled at a really awkward angle. He squeaks. Craig’s still holding the beer. His eyes are twinkling.  _ Asshole.  _   
  
“Deran?" Smurf questions, still holding his arm. “What is this?"    
  
Oh, yeah. That. His engagement ring. That he didn’t take off. He can’t help the smile that takes over his face, Smurf be damned.

  
“Adrian proposed," he says, matter of factly. He takes the beer from Craig and sits down next to Adrian.   
  
“Well this calls for some celebration," Smurf says bewildered, and walks back inside. He has some satisfaction that he’s still able to surprise her, but he knows it won’t last.   
  
“Thought you were gonna take it off and not tell her?" Craig asks, after Smurf is inside.   
  
“I forgot.”   
  
“Somebody was nervous before we left," Adrian says in a playful voice with a smirk, as he leans over and nips at Deran’s ear.  
  
“Dude, I do not want to know what my little brother does to you in bed," Craig deadpans.  
  
“Who says it’s Deran who’s the one doing," Adrian fires back, without missing a beat.   
  
Deran chokes and nearly spits out his drink. He knows his face is as red as a tomato. He gives Adrian a _look_. 

  
Craig has this deer and headlights look for only a second before he busts out laughing, loud.    
  
He brings his beer up to cheers with Adrian. “Touché," he says in toast.    
  
Adrian’s got a smug smile on his face as he takes a drink. He turns to Deran and winks. He can feel his ears heat up.   
  
Smurf walks back out with champagne and a pie, “So when’s the wedding?"    
  
The moment is broken and they all laugh. He wills his face to become less red. Never a dull moment. He puts his arm around Adrian’s back, who turns and smiles at him. Yeah. Not nervous anymore.    
  



	7. Getting There.

He didn’t really talk to J. It’s not that he didn’t like J, it’s just that he didn’t really know what to say. He meant it when he told him not to worry about the bathroom incident. He knew the deal then. The issue was and always would be with Deran. And they’ve worked that out. 

So, when he was at The Drop one night, not staring, okay, staring at Deran working, and eating dinner, he was surprised when J came by and sat down next to him. 

“Adrian," J says, in greeting. 

“Hey man," he responds. 

He sees Deran slide him a beer, “Want dinner too?" Deran asks him.

“Sure," J says to Deran, “Whatever he’s having," as he tips his head to Adrian’s plate.

Deran nods and heads towards the kitchen. 

The silence stretches and it’s awkward. He doesn’t know what to say. But he figures it can’t hurt to ask how he is. “How ya been?"

“Huh, oh good," J says, absentmindedly. He looks a little lost. But then, Adrian thinks he always looks lost, and angry.

“You okay?". 

“Yeah," J says. 

He’s so much like how Deran was at that age. So surly and angry, although Adrian would never tell either of them that. He chuckles to himself. 

“What?" J asks, when he hears Adrian laugh. 

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about something from when we were your age." 

“Yeah bet you didn’t have a drug addict mom, no dad, and Smurf," J spits out. Then reels back and runs his fingers through his short hair.

Adrian thinks he probably didn’t mean to say all that, but he responds to him anyways. 

“Never knew my mom, dad’s an asshole, and well yeah, kinda did have Smurf," he says and shrugs. 

J just stares at him, like he definitely didn’t think Adrian was going to respond to him, and certainly not with that. 

“I didn’t... I thought..," J trails off as Deran comes back with J’s food. 

“Thought what?" Deran asks.

Adrian chimes in, “Nothing, we were talking about my dad.”

“That motherfucker. He didn’t call you did he?" Deran asks him.

“No," Adrian answers.

“Good," Deran says firmly. 

“Deran!" Heather calls from the other side of the bar. Deran looks at them and then turns to help Heather. 

“He doesn’t like your dad," J says. Adrian thinks it’s rhetorical. 

“No," Adrian says anyways. 

“I always thought you had better parents than we had," J says to him finally.

Adrian just looks at him in surprise and raises an eyebrow in response. 

“I have a sister and nephew that are pretty awesome, but dad definitely likes the bottle more than he likes us, and always has some choice words to say about me being gay," Adrian finally says. 

“Huh," J says like he’s taking it all in, “Never realized."

“Yeah," Adrian says as he takes a swig of his beer.

“So I take it him and Deran don’t get along?" J asks while chuckling. 

“Ha! No, they don’t. Never have," Adrian says, “They’ve definitely almost come to blows a few times. It’s always something. When we were younger it was “Deran’s a bad influence," then it was “You can’t be gay," then it was the drugs, and us being together, living together. We don’t talk, but Jess keeps him informed, I suppose. He’ll find out we’re engaged soon enough," Adrian finishes.

“You’re engaged?!"

“Oh," Adrian realizes then that Deran didn’t say anything, “Yes we are." 

“We’re what?" Deran asks as he comes back. 

“Congrats man," J says, “Didn’t realize you were engaged."

Adrian sees Deran begin to blush as he drags a hand up to scratch at the back of his head, “Yeah man, thanks," Deran responds. 

Adrian smiles. “I was telling him about how you and my dad get along really well," Adrian jokes. “And that I can’t wait to tell him about our engagement." 

“Swear to God, he says one thing," Deran starts. Adrian laughs again. 

“He won’t. I already told Jess not to say anything," Adrian assures him. 

“Good," Deran says. “You gonna eat?" He points to J’s untouched food. 

“Huh, yeah," J says as he picks up his fork. Adrian’s still chuckling. 

“He thought I had award winning parents," Adrian says to Deran. 

It’s Deran’s turn to laugh. He snorts, “Yeah right, you think he would’ve been hanging around me for this long if he had?"

Adrian’s about to start a long winded answer. That from the moment he realized that his feelings for his best friend ran more than friendly, Deran was it for him. That his long blonde hair and bright blue eyes starred in many of his dreams when they were younger. That this love, his love for Deran, wouldn’t have been swayed by him having better parents. But, he doesn’t want to get sappy at the bar, and he certainly knows where that declaration will lead, and they are halfway decent in public, usually, so he settles and says, “Still would’ve," and he smiles at Deran. 

It has the effect he wants. Deran smiles, bright and big, and leans over the bar to kiss Adrian. 

“Back at ya," Deran says, as he leans back and puts the towel he was holding over his right shoulder. He gives Adrian one last look before he walks over to new customers. 

“Huh," J says. 

“What?" Adrian asks him.

“Nothing. Happy for you guys," J says. Adrian thinks he has more to say, but, as he remembers how Deran was, he knows that it would be about just as easy as pulling teeth to get him to talk.

“Thanks," he responds. And he means it. He knows they are nowhere near close, and nowhere near the level of actually talking about things in depth, but, he thinks, they’re family. They’ll get there.


	8. Never Better.

Deran’s sitting down, with his hands on his knees, right leg shaking up and down. He’s nervous.  
  
“Dude," Craig says, “Chill."  
  
He forces himself to stop shaking. “I’m trying, man," Deran shoots back.  
  
“It’ll be fine, he’ll be there," Craig assures him.   
  
“I know that, I’m not worried about that.”  
  
“Then why are you freaking out, man?"   
  
“I don’t know, this is big, I don’t want to mess it up," Deran breathes out.   
  
“I don’t think you can mess this up, bro," Craig teases.  
  
Deran’s not so sure. Pope walks in. “Dude, get it together. What’s wrong with you?" He asks in his matter of fact tone.  
  
“He’s freaking out," Craig offers. _Thanks for that._   
  
“Why?" Pope asks, incredulously.   
  
“He doesn’t want to mess it up," Craig says laughing. _Asshole._  
  
Pope laughs. He didn’t even know Pope could make that sound. “Dude, really? You can’t mess this up." Pope sounds so sure. 

 

It made him almost believe that it were true. He’d never been good with feelings or words. He was so much better at doing. And here he was, about to go  _ do _ something, and he was frozen in his seat.    
  
Craig took pity on him. “Want me to go get him?" he asks softly.    
  
“No!" Deran says vehemently.    
  
Craig put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, man.”

  
“I just need a minute.”.    
  
Craig and Pope must’ve heard the edge to his voice because they walked out of the room. He starts pacing. He begins playing a snapshot of their lives in his head. Every look, every wave, every sweet nothing.    
  
He smiles to himself. There was nothing to be nervous about. He’s sure of that now.    
  
He leaves their room, and steps out into the sun. Their “backyard” really is a dream. And as he makes his way through the sand, down towards the water, he can’t stop smiling. 

  
Because the person looking back at him, standing there with an equally huge smile on his face, is Adrian.    
  
He finally makes it. He takes Adrian’s hands in his.    
  
“Hi," he breathes.   
  
“Hi," Adrian chuckles, “All good?" he asks.  _ Like he knows. He does know.  _   
  
“Never better.”

 

**~~~**

  
They said words that will forever be etched into his heart. Then there was laughing, a little bit of crying, and fumbling with rings. And, finally,  _ finally, _ he got to kiss Adrian. 

  
And as they stood together, holding hands with their foreheads touching, being announced as husbands, in front of their families, he couldn’t help but think back. To everything that led them here. Through it all, he wouldn’t change a thing. It made them,  _ them _ . And he couldn’t imagine anything better.

  
And then Craig, Pope, and J were hugging them, and Jess with their nephew, was wiping her eyes with a tissue.    
  
“I love you," Adrian said, smile in his voice.    
  
“I love you, too," Deran responded, awed. He looked into Adrian’s blue, blue eyes, and knew,  _ just knew _ , that he never wanted to look anywhere else.   
  
  
  



	9. Always Been.

So much paperwork. Adrian hates paperwork. He’s sitting at their kitchen table, computer open, and filling out tons of forms, before his appointment next week.    
  
Craig comes through the front door. “Hey man, Deran around?”    
  
“No, he went to The Drop to set up for tonight.”     
  
“What’s up?” he asks Craig, who has started rooting around in their fridge. “Grab me a beer too man.”   
  
Craig slides the beer over and takes a seat. “Nothing man, figured I would come by and see him, didn’t realize he was at the bar.”   
  
“Oh yeah, something about open-mic night. Heather suggested it. Or a live band. I can’t remember.” Adrian chuckles.    
  
“Marriage makin you old man.” .    
  
“Shut up,” Adrian says back.    
  
“What’s all this?” Craig asks as he points to the paperwork.    
  
“Oh, nothing, just stuff for the Shop,” Adrian replies. He’s terrible at lying. And even worse at keeping secrets. Craig notices.    
  
“Dude, yeah right. What is it?”    
  
Adrian sighs. They wanted to tell him together.  _ Oh well _ , he thinks. Here goes nothing. He looks Craig in the eye. “It’s name change paperwork.”    
  
“Name change paperwork...” Craig trails off. Then it clicks, “Holy shit man!”    
  
“Yeah.   
  
“So Adrian Cody, huh?” Craig teases. “Bout time.” 

  
Adrian releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Thanks.” He says back, with a small smile on his face.    
  
“No, seriously. Congrats.”   
  
“So glad he finally got his shit together.” Craig says, with wonder in his voice, as he shakes his head.    
  
“Who?” Adrian asks.    
  
“Deran.” Craig responds. “Finally got out of his own head ya know?”   
  
“Yeah I know.” Adrian says with a fond smile on his face. He pauses. “It was both of us.”    
  
“What do you mean?” Craig asks.   
  
“We both had to get out of our own way, wasn’t just Deran.”    
  
“Yeah, guess you’re right,” Craig says back, like he’s remembering the last couple of years as well. Adrian wonders what they looked like, from an outsider's perspective. A mess, probably. Until they weren’t.    
  
“You’ve always been family.” Craig says again, with conviction. 

  
“Yeah, guess I have.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
